There are many medical procedures in which tissue is cut or carved away. For example, a transurethral resectioning of the prostate (TURP) is performed to treat benign or cancerous prostatic hyperplasia. Transurethral resectioning may also be performed in the bladder (TURB). The obstructing tissue can be resected with an electro-resectioning apparatus which is inserted into the urethra through a resectoscope. An electric current heats the tissue sufficiently to break intercellular bonds, cutting the tissue into strips or "chips" which are removed from the body through the resectoscope.
Extensive bleeding can occur as a result of electro-resectioning, which can obstruct the physician's view and lead to dangerous blood loss levels. Additionally, veins have a negative pressure and may take up ambient fluid when cut which can cause further complications. The bleeding can be treated or avoided by coagulating the tissue in the treatment area with an electrocoagulator that applies a low level current to denature cells to a sufficient depth without breaking intercellular bonds.